Zettaikido
|image = Ashi Jujitsu.jpg |image2 = |image_width = 300px |h1 = Information |t11 = Meaning |i11 = Absolute Aikido |t12 = Users |i12 = ??? |t13 = Focus |i13 = Force Redirection }} (Kanji:絶対気道,English: Absolute Energy Path), also often known as the Softest Hard Martial Art & Hardest Soft Martial Art is a superhuman martial art developed in Wano and it is considered the natural evolution and application of Aiki. ''Overview much like Aikido is a martial art which focuses on redirection with as little exertion as possible, but unlike Aikido and other such soft martial arts it isn't a martial art which relies entirely on throws, trips or locks, it is equal parts a striking martial arts as it is a throwing martial arts because it broadens the concept of throwing from just including the opponent to including the user, parts of the user and the environment itself. Training The method of training for Zettaikido is much more brutal than most martial arts since it relies entirely on being hit by progressively harder and more dangerous blows and redirecting their energy through the body harmlessly. It also relies on teaching the students ''Haki but only some principles which are directly relevant to the style and nothing else. ''Principles 'Force Redirection' In line with the principles of Aiki, is a martial art which focuses on redirection of force, particularly by rolling with the blow and "curving" the force with muscle control the same way one might disperse the force of a jump by rolling. However the level of redirection of the art is to a superhuman degree and it occurs entirely inside the body of the user without the need of outside rotation by using the '''Seiryou' technique, users of all skill levels will use this redirection to nullify the damage of an attack but more advanced users will be able to force it back unto an opponent and more impressively they may even "store" the redirected force. 'Seiryou (True Flow)' Seiryou is an incredibly specialized and specific utilization of Bushoshoku Haki developed in Wano in which one will forego coating the outside of their body to coat the inside of their body at the individual cell level in "curving" patterns creating essentially hardened "slopes" or "tubes" of reinforced guts and muscle which will serve as "highways" which the user can use to redirect forces through without harming their body and which facilitate this redirection due to their curves naturally guiding the force by changing its angle gently. Sieryous can be used to redirect the force of an attack back unto the opponent by making it flow through the body and into a strike as one retaliates, or as extra power for a throw or similar technique, Seiryou is in this way the reason is both the Softest martial art style and still able to remain classified as a Striking martial art. Users of high enough level will be able to use Seiryou to generate Uzumaki's and store redirected forces for later use in striking or throwing. 'Uzumaki (Whirpool) An Uzumaki is a specific advanced application of Seiryou where the user creates multiples "slopes" or "tubes" of hardened guts and muscle in an infinite spiraling fashion keeping the force in a perpetual whirlpool from which it can't escape, since the force does eventually dissipate in the user's body Whirlpools are then sustained infinitely by abusing the force of Gravity and redirecting even that into the Whirlpool. Mastery of can be seen by the number of Whirlpools one can sustain although there is a maximum limit. ''Limitations While it may appear like an absolute art this isn't true, it is impossible to redirect the entirety of a powerful blow no matter how skilled the user of the style might be, and attacks which come from multiples angles or compress the user between 2 surfaces are particularly hard to redirect. Additionally due to the use of haki this martial art is most effective when the users still possess busoshoku haki to use and it quickly drops in usability when there is none left. Techniques Wip... Secret Techniques Wip... Trivia'' *The style's name is a pun on Zettai (Absolute) and Aikido (the martial art), combining the words into one. *The style is based on a large number of soft martial arts from both japan and china. Category:Fighting Styles